HOLIDAY SPECIAL!
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Here's my holiday special. PG, just incase
1. Halloween Extreme!

HOLIDAY SPECIAL! Halloween Extreme!  
  
SK-Hello! Okay, first off, I'm sorry about how late this is, I had writers block for about half a month. I couldn't think of an ending- -; Anyway, this is how my holiday special works, for each holiday, I will write a chapter to this fic. Be it short or long. Okay, so now that you get how it works, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I no owney Yu-Gi-Oh. Please, no suey me, otay?  
  
Yugi&Co. were getting ready for Halloween. It was going to be a promising one. There was a special haunted house set up in a mansion near where Seto lived, and the school dance was supposed to be "Spook"-tacular. They had decided to get together, and discus what they were going to be, and where they'd meet to go to the dance.  
  
They had decided to meet at the park at 6pm at the park on the 30th for the dance, and then they'd meet there again on the 31st at 9pm to go to the haunted house.  
  
Yugi had decided to be a phantom, Joey was going to be a vampire, Tristan would be a mad axe man, Tea would be a dead cheerleader.  
  
Even Seto got into the fun. He was going to be a mummy. Yugi was very excited. This Halloween promised to be extra fun, and scary.  
  
  
  
On the 30th Yugi meet up with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Seto at the park. "Cool Costumes guys." Yugi said, looking at everyone's costumes. Tea was wearing her old cheerleading outfit, and had torn it, and put on make-up to make her look dead. Joey was wearing the traditional Dracula costume. Seto had obviously spent a lot of money on his costume, because he looked like a real mummy. Tristan had on a shirt and pants that were a bit torn, with fake blood all over them, he also had a goalie mask on, and he was carrying a plastic axe, both with fake blood on them. Yugi had a long black robe on, a white mask that covered half his face, and he had spent a lot of time slicking back his hair, and tucking it into his cloak so he could put up his hood. Only a bit of his bangs showed. A small bit of golden blonde hair was on his forehead, making him look that small bit more mysterious. "Same to you Yug." Joey said, as they started down the slowly darkening street.  
  
They heard shouting behind them, and saw something black and white running up the street at them, yelling. Yugi squinted, and saw that it was Bakura. "Bakura! Sorry man! We forgot about you." Joey said. "Oh thanks" Bakura said with a smile, while panting. He was wearing a full body suit. It was black, with a skeleton painted on it. He also had a mask on.  
  
"Nice costume" said Tea. "Thanks" Bakura said, readjusting his mask. "Ok, now lets get going!" said Tristan, and they were off.  
  
  
  
Once at the dance, Tea ran off with her boyfriend, Tristan and Joey went "chick-hunting" (much to Tea's distress), while Yugi and Bakura stayed by the punch bowl and talked (who knows where Seto went).  
  
It was a pretty uneventful night. The most that really happened is that Joey got slapped by a girl that he had tried to hit on.  
  
After the dance they all went home. //Yugi?\\ /Yes Yami?\ //Why was everyone dressed up in those silly looking costumes?\\ /Because that was the Halloween dance\ //Halloween?\\ Yugi explained what Halloween was to Yami, got ready for bed, and went to sleep, hoping the haunted house would be more eventful than the dance.  
  
  
  
The next night, they all met up (except for Seto, he had to take Mokuba trick-or-treating) and headed for the haunted house. For fun, they wore their costumes.  
  
Once there, they split up because it was so big. Tea and Tristan went one way, while Joey, Yugi, and Bakura went the other.  
  
At first it was rather boring, but once they got well enough inside, it was spooky. But not Scary-spooky, fun-spooky, much to their disappointment, but they enjoyed it anyway.  
  
As they neared the next door, Joey noticed a big black tunnel type thing off to the side. "Hey! Let's go that way!" said Joey, heading for the tunnel. /Ugh\ //What's the matter Yugi?\\ /I hate these tunnel things, especially if they spin\ //Oh\\  
  
And Yugi was right. It spun, FAST! It spun so fast that they fell over, and were tossed around! When they had finally stopped spinning, they were somewhere where it was completely pitch black. Unfortunately, Yugi and Bakura knew where they were.  
  
"The shadow realm!?" Yugi said, looking like he had just been told he was doing very poorly in school (A/N-He does REALLY well in school)  
  
Suddenly, all of their monster's popped up. "AH!"Joey said, falling back, into the FlamesSwordsman. "AH!" He said again, falling down.  
  
Bakura and Yugi looked around, wide eyed.  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The monster's all shouted, then disappeared, and Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were zapped back into the real world.  
  
  
  
SK-Is the ending stupid enough for you?^^  
  
Yugi-A bit too much for me. SK-I know, I thought of it, and started laughing, but, Oh well!^^ Again, sorry this was so late, I couldn't think of an ending until a couple of days ago, and didn't bother typing it up until today.  
  
Yami-She chatted to people, and played on the internet instead.  
  
SK-Shut up you!*Smacks Yami* Anyway, tell me what you think, and please, give me some ideas for a Christmas chapter! 


	2. Christmas Crisis!

HOLIDAY SPECIAL! Christmas Crisis!  
  
SK-Hello! Okay, this is the second chapter to my Holiday Special, and would like to send a big thanks out to Miake Yuy who gave me the ideas for it! Thank you very much, it is greatly appreciated! All right, now, this chapter is going to be 3 ideas, all are from Miake Yuy! I loved them all so much, Miake, that I decided to use them all!^.~  
  
Yugi-*ahem* SK does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
SK-Thanks Yugi, I almost forgot about that! Okay, now, lets start with the Secret Santa Screw-up!  
  
  
  
Yugi woke up early on Christmas Eve. Him and his friends had decided to do a Secret Santa thing. He thought it would be great fun. Little did he know that things would be a bit crazy with the gifts!^.~  
  
He quickly got ready, and headed out the door, and started down the street towards Bakura's house. He was carrying a package with him. Now, you may not believe this, but he bought it, with Joey in mind, so it suited him more than anyone else, unfortunately, it was very unlikely that Joey even really got it.  
  
Everyone had done the exact same thing, hoping that someone particular would get it, but it was very unlikely.  
  
Once at Bakura's house, Yugi rang the doorbell. Bakura came to the door, and let him in. Everyone else was already there, talking, and listening to Christmas music. Even Yami Bakura. Yami quickly separated from Yugi, and put his and Yugi's gifts under the tree.  
  
Bakura smiled and said "Alright, now that we're all here, we can start the secret Santa!" He pulled out a hat "Everyone's names are in this hat, I will draw them out one at a time, when your name is called, you can either take a present from under the tree, or one from someone who already has one, and then they have to get another one from under the tree!" Everyone nodded, and he picked out the first name "Tea" She took a present from under the tree. This went on, trading, and taking things from under the tree, until everyone had a gift. "Okay! Lets open up dees suckers!" Joey said, ripping the paper off of his gift.  
  
Once everyone had open their gifts, everyone looked puzzled, and unhappy with what they got. "Who put together the gift with nail polish, a hair tie, a bandana, and a pink t-shirt?!" Said Yami Bakura, looking at his present in disgust. "I did." Said Yami "I meant for it to be for Tea though." He said, a bit flustered.  
  
Everyone looked around, and quickly switched their gifts around, so everyone had the correct ones.  
  
  
  
SK-^.^ HAHA! Yami Bakura got girly stuff!  
  
Y.B-I'll kill you for that  
  
SK-At least you got what you were supposed to get in the end!  
  
Yugi-Good point  
  
Y.B-Shut it squirt  
  
Yami-Don't call Yugi squirt!  
  
*Y.B and Yami start fighting*  
  
SK-Oh brother-.-; Anyway the next Christmas thingy, is called Christmas tree folly, you'll see why it's called folly soon!^.~  
  
  
  
It was the weekend before Christmas, and Yugi had decided to put up the tree. He dug up the old fake tree from the basement. I looked almost as good as new, mostly because Yugi had always insisted on getting a real one every other year.  
  
He set it up with Yami's help, because he couldn't reach the top of the tree, to put the branches in their slots. (A/N-I have a fake tree, and for the longest time I couldn't put in the top branches in their slots, so I just had to put that!^.~)  
  
Yugi has also dug out the family ornaments, and started putting them on the tree.  
  
Everything was going fine, until Yami had to put the star on the top of the tree. He couldn't quite reach the, top, and Yugi was standing on the other side of the tree, fixing some ornaments that had been broken.  
  
Yami put the star on the top of the tree, but lost his balance, and fell into the tree. It fell over onto Yugi.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi!" Yami said, getting up, and pushing the tree off Yugi. He sat up, and looked at the fallen tree. "It's alright Yami, nut look at the tree!" Yugi said, sighing. "It was nice while it lasted though." Yami said, smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
SK-Hehe^-^ the tree fell over on Yugi!  
  
Yugi-That hurt you know!  
  
Yami-I'm really sorry about that!  
  
Yugi-It's alright.  
  
SK-Anyway, This last part is called Santa Claws.  
  
  
  
Seto looked at himself in the mirror. He, a rich, multi-corporation business owner, was wearing a bright red Santa suit.  
  
Mokuba had begged him to go to the local elementary, and be dressed up as Santa. He had refused, of course, but Mokuba had played the "Big, cute, puppy dog eyes of doom" card. Seto couldn't refuse his brother after that.  
  
He regretted this more than anything.  
  
Mokuba came into Seto's room just then. "Seto! You really look like Santa!" Mokuba said with a grin. "I hate you." Was Seto's only reply. "Oh, come on Seto! It's not that bad! I mean, look what I'm wearing." Seto had almost forgot, Mokuba was in the school play as well, and was cast as an elf. He had to wear green tights, a green Santa hat with a bell, pointed shoes with bells, a light green shirt, a belt with a gold buckle, and a green vest with a mistle toe pattern on it.  
  
"Good point. I only have to go to a couple of classrooms, while you have to perform in front of the whole school." Seto said, with a grin. "Uh-huh" Mokuba said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, we'd better go, or we'll be late!" Mokuba said, grabbing Seto's hand, and pulling him out of the house.  
  
Once at the school, Seto did his thing with the little kids, and Mokuba did the play. It was all fine until they had to go home.  
  
Two steps out of the school, and Seto saw that Yugi and his friends were coming down the street. He stopped, and was about to go back into the school, but classrooms of little kids were standing in the doorway. He was supposed to ride a sleigh home with Mokuba, which was pulled by 8 reindeer.  
  
He sighed, and hopped into the sleigh. Mokuba jumped in the back. All the little kids started shouting, and yelling happily, as He and Mokuba started to ride away in the sleigh.  
  
Seto finally made it home, but Yugi&Co. were passing his house as he jumped out of the sleigh.  
  
"Seto?!" Yugi said, looking surprised. "Oh great" Seto said under his breath.  
  
Joey walked up to him. "HAHA!Seto, what the heck are ya doin in tat stupid looking Santa get-up?" Seto grumbled under his breath. "Aw, come on Kiaba! What's with the outfit?!" Triston had joined in the fun.  
  
Seto couldn't take it. He grabbed Joey's collar, and held him about 5 inches off the ground, and said "I may look jolly, and I may be dressed up as Santa, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your sorry butt Wheeler." He put him down, and shoved him back into Triston.  
  
With that, he walked into his house. "Come on Mokuba" He said, and Mokuba jumped out of the back of the sleigh, and ran into the house. "Merry Christmas guys!" Mokuba said, as the door shut.  
  
  
  
SK-Now that was just weird, huh?  
  
Yugi-I'd say!  
  
SK-Anyway, that's it for the Christmas special! Thanks again Miake, for the great ideas! Well, now I need ideas for the New years special!^.~ If you want your ideas in the next chapter, just press the lovely purple button at the bottom of the page, and put them in a review! Thanks! Bye! 


	3. Happy new year!

HOLIDAY SPECIAL! Happy New Years!  
  
SK-HI!I know I'm a little late with this, so I'll make it real brief.  
  
All of the YGO gang- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
SK-HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!^.~  
  
To all my reviewers-thanks for all the reviews in the last year, have a great new one!^.^ 


	4. Luck O' the Irish!

HOLIDAY SPECIAL! Luck O' the Irish!  
  
SK-HIHI! This chapter is a bit late, but that's okay!  
  
Disclaimer: I no owney Yu-Gi-Oh. Please, no suey me, otay?  
  
Yugi ran to school as fast as he could. He was wearing his school uniform, and his puzzle.  
  
When he got to school, he noticed something odd. It seemed that everyone in the school was wearing something green.  
  
He shrugged, and walked over to where Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou were.  
  
"Hi guys!" He said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Yug." Joey said.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Said Ryou.  
  
"Hi Yugi!!" Tea said.  
  
Suddenly Yugi felt a quick sharp pain on his shoulder. He winced, and put his had on it. Then, he felt another one on his other shoulder. "Ow!" He said.  
  
"What is it Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"Something pinched me!" He replied, then felt another pain on his arm.  
  
Just then the bell rang, and they headed inside. There, Yugi felt A LOT of little pinching pains on his shoulders and arms.  
  
When he sat down in class, he rubbed his arms.  
  
"Are you okay Yugi?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah", he said, "It's just, people keep pinching me!" He rubbed his sore shoulders.  
  
"Um, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah Joey?"  
  
"Why aren't you wearing green?"  
  
"Green? Why would I be wearing green?" Yugi asked Joey.  
  
"Well, Yug, it's St. Patrick's Day." Joey said, sitting down.  
  
"Crap." Yugi said, letting his head fall and hit his desk, and felt another pain on his shoulder.  
  
SK-Woosh! Done! R+R, I know it was short, and stuff, but hey, it's late, and I wanted to get it out before Easter!^^; 


End file.
